Night under the Stars
The Night under the Stars is the Two-Hundred Thirty Second Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in March 4, 2018. Synopsis After the failed assassination of Eggman, Murakumo Gekko and the R.O.B. Rebels have encounter the horde of evil creatures that emerged as the Prehistoric Gohma as they escaped from the Death Egg and the Great Gohma Crisis begins with the Eggman Empire joining forces with the Armed Faction Alliance to fight the threat with the help of the Shinkoku Army. Plot The Episode begins with the Demigods coming to Dens to stop the Prehistoric Gohma. Prologue= When the Prehistoric Gohma emerged from the ancient slumber and took control of the Mushroom Kingdom and started to expand the "Will of Dens". Attempting to "purify" Gohma of their presence, the powerful and technologically advanced god-like cyborgs known as the Eight Guardian Generals, led by Emperor Strada lead an immense fleet of warships to help the Eggman Empire and the Armed Faction Alliance fight the Gohma. Asura is one of these generals along with his mentor Augus, his rival/brother-in-law Yasha, Deus, Olga, Sergei, Wyzen, and Kalrow. As the generals engage in battle with the Gohma, Asura's daughter Mithra acts as the priestess of Shinkoku to empower him and the other generals to defeat the Gohma's source Vlitra who literally tears open the planet when it reveals itself. While only subdued, the generals claim victory over Vlitra. Back on Dens, Murakumo Gekko is summoned by the Emperor only to find him dead upon arrival with the arriving guards accusing him of regicide and treason. A distraught Asura takes Murakumo out of the palace after being forced to defend Murakumo from Wyzen, returning to find his wife Durga fatally wounded, revealing Mithra was kidnapped before she dies. Murakumo eventually locates Mithra - who is guarded by the other generals - but he is sent to his death by Deus, who reveals himself as the Emperor's murderer and he will use Mithra to "save the world". |-|Paul Gekko vs. Wyzen= Murakumo finds himself in the limbo of Naraka, where a mysterious Golden Spider goads him into regaining his memories and climbing back into the mortal world. When he returns, 12,000 years in the alternate future. In the Alternate future, Dens was eventually conquered by the Prehistorric Gohma. He soon confronts Wyzen, who claims that the remaining generals have become the Seven Deities through the power of Mantra; a cosmic energy collected with the souls of their human worshipers and distilled through Mithra. Remembering Murakumo Gekko, Asura channels Mantra on his own - a feat the Deities thought impossible - and destroys Wyzen in a long battle at the cost of his arms and saving him from falling lava. Changing shape into a cocoon, Murakumo goes into deep slumber. |-|Olga's Fleet vs the Eggman Fleet= 500 years pass and Paul Gekko's body has been excavated and worshiped by a small village, coming back to life as he encounters a young girl resembling Mithra. Not long after, Karlow arrives and begins blatantly killing humans for Mantra. Paul Gekko manages to destroy Kalrow’s fleet before Asura crushed him inside his own escape pod, learning from the pleading deity that Deus intents to wipe out the Gohma for good. Following this, Asura falls back to earth where he encounters Augus, who convinces him to drink and relax before they duel on the moon. Though Augus has the upper hand, Asura manages to break the sword and use the broken half to gut Augus, who dies satisfied with the duel. Muakumo returns to the village with the girl from before, but it is bombarded by another fleet led by Olga who was battling Eggman's Fleet. Murakumo survives, he is overwhelmed with rage upon finding the girl has been killed, summoning the eight dragons inside his body powerful enough to wipe out most the armada. Olga then resorts in using the deities' planet sized-super weapon - The Brahmastra - but Yasha feels that using the weapon on "Eight Estranged Gohmas", who are similar to the Eight Guardian Generals. Murakumo will only waste the thousands of souls collected for use against the Gohma. Yahsa manages to stop the weapon in mid-fire, but Asura goes missing in the blast. Following his actions, Deus orders Yasha, under the supervision of Sergei, to strike at the Gohma attackimng a human city. Despite Yasha’s best efforts to purify the Gohma and halt their advance, Sergei bombards both them and the city for more souls. As Yasha has commanded from space most of the time, he only now realizes the needless mass slaughter of humans for Mantra. Murakumo appeared in his Galactic Mode, and kills Sergei - but not before he reveals himself as Durga's murderer. Realizing that Paul Gekko's rage is corrupting his soul, Yasha manages to subdue him back to his normal state as the he and Asura of them travel to Deus’s ship. |-|Paul Gekko vs. Iroku Shimizu= They confront Deus, where Yasha states that the cause is worthless if trillions had to die in the process while also at the cost of Mithra’s own suffering, shown to be drained of the Mantra she can collect and manipulate. Deus reveals he warned the Emperor over Vlitra’s return but was dismissed, thus enacting his betrayal. Both Asura, Paul Gekko and Yasha battle Deus, with Asura nearly being consumed by rage again but managing to resist - despite indirect encouragement from the Golden Spider. Following a defeat, Deus claims with his last breath that only he could save Gaea, where upon Vlitra returns once more - larger and more powerful then before. Shocking that Vlitra is Iroku, Asura and Yasha agree to help Murakumo battle it even at great odds, yet Mithra manipulates the Mantra in their aid where both of them break into the center and destroy Vlitra’s core with the help of the Eggman Army led by the future version of Toshiya Gekko. While Asura does not know if it was truly defeated, he and Yasha return and reunite with Mithra. Olga - unhinged by Deus's death - attempts to kill Murakumo Gekko . But the Golden Spider appears and kills Olga before taking residence in Mithra's body, sealing her away while revealing his true form; Chakravartin, the Lord of Creation. Characters *Heroes **Ame Gekko **Miu Fūrinji **Kenichi Shirahama **Takato Saionji **Gai Tendo **Seo Yong Song **Edward Falcon **Ryoma **Rouge **Jack Winslow **Gunrock **Garuda **Accel **Paul Gekko **Nawaki Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Yuki Muto **Iris MK II **Amelda **Miruko **Raphael **Julian **Sonia **Varon **Ragna the Bloodedge **Utakata Ōtsutsuki **Hotaru Kendo **Murakumo Kendo **Izuna Kendo **Jonah Kendo **Izumo Kendo **Tetra Kendo **Sarah Kendo **Sally Kendo **Mary Kendo **Neil **Ella **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Yoshis ***Yarn Yoshi **Birdos **Octo and Pus **Kraken's crew **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Soundboom **Grumble **Laser Beam **Savage **Shockblast **Starsceech **Robo-Crusher **Bruticon **Avenger **Iedolas Aldercapt **Ardyn **Ravus **Titus **Caligo Ulldor **Loqi Tummelt **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Big Mom **Cracker **Katakuri **Smoothie **Pudding **Myukuru **Charlotte Decuplets **Oven **Daifuku **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie *Armed Faction Alliance **Kyūji Ōbayashi **Kenta Sakuramiya **Mia Ōtsutsuki **Maya Ōtsutsuki **Kagura Uchiha **Isara Gekko **Paula Fon Fabre *Yuzuriha Team **Yuzuriha **Akatsuki **Seth **Nanase **Uzume **Bullet *Dragon Callers **Ace **Lance **Garnet **Tiger **Charo **Herriot **Morgan *Lucis **Noctis Caelum **Ignis **Prompto **Gladiolus **Lunafreya Nox Fleuret *Racer Family **Kurio Mifune **Chim-Chim **Daisuke Mifune **Racer X **Aya Mifune **Sabu **Chim-Chim **Michi Shimura **Mifune Gō *Gekko Clan **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shia Gekko **Wilfrid Gekko *New Characters **Shinkoku Empire ***Strada Izumo CXXVIII ***Mithra ***Asura ***Deus ***Olga ***Sergei ***Augus ***Kalrow ***Wyzen ***Yasha **Druthulidi ***Archaic Triad/Iroku Shimizu Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon